


His Gal Friday - Chapter 2

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic reflects on his place in Lionel's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Gal Friday - Chapter 2

## His Gal Friday - Chapter 2

by Lilli Luthor

[]()

* * *

My hands haven't stopped trembling since I heard the news. I'd been staying at our little hideaway a few miles out of town when I heard that he'd been shot. I couldn't believe it. The man I just made love to an hour ago had been shot. I should have stayed with him, but he never allows it when he's visiting his son. So I went to the quaint little cottage he rented for us under an assumed name. 

I spent hours trying to get information from the doctors, but since I wasn't a relative, none was forthcoming. Then he prances in hours later, feigning concern. The spoiled brat had the nerve to accuse me of attempted murder. Lionel and I had been fighting earlier, about Lex of course. I know he's still his son but for pity's sake, he did almost kill me. Okay, not really, but he did humiliate me and truss me up like a Thanksgiving turkey. And even though Lionel saved me, I can't live down the shame and humiliation. Yes we fought, but we had a wonderful time making up after. Lionel apologized for arguing with me in front of Lex. Well it wasn't really an apology; Luthor's don't really apologize. He shared something with me. Let me in a little closer. Shared his secret with me. And even though some may think he's twisted for his little deception, I can't help but admire his ingenuity. 

Some would say he had it coming. As a man soweth and so forth. But I understand him. He loves his son. Don't ask me why. He wants him back. He'll stop and nothing to make it happen. And though his methods may be a little extreme, my greatest fear isn't his methods, it's that he'll succeed and I won't be needed anymore. It's why we fought earlier this evening. 

So here I sit by his bedside, holding his hand, praying for his recovery. He opens his eyes and reaches out for me. Slender fingers trace over my face and lips. He looks at me and whispers...Lex. 


End file.
